


Prologue

by Altman



Series: Legacies And Lies [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job.Storm the castle, stop a crazy wizard from unleashing forces beyond his control, and (hopefully) get paid. Simple.But there’s always something... Like a bolt of magic released at the wrong moment, catching a certain Teifling off guard.Ten years later, the legacies and lies he left behind begin to unravel.





	

“Markus! NO!” Ashe yelled, sprinting forward. But she was too late. As the spell connected with his chest, he began to fall and burn away. With his friends looking on in horror, Markus crumbled into a pile of dust.

The rogue wizard cackled, collapsing to his knees, “Even your GREATEST spellcaster was no match for the forbidden mag-”

His words were cut off by Thog’s leg connecting savagely with his rib cage.

“His name.” Thog stated, shooting the wizard in his knee and reloading his gun, “Was.” The other kneecap. “Markus.” The right hand of the wizard exploded. “Tannhauser.” His left hand followed. “Velafi.” Thog punctuated the last word with a shot to the stomach. He turned away. “Remember that. Gregor. Finish it.”  
  
With a yell that was less words than raw emotion, Gregor bisected the heavily injured spellcaster with his glaive and then collapsed to the ground, sobbing and covered in blood. Ashe took stock of her friends. Kyr, on his knees, face in his hands. Inien stood beside him, hand on his shoulder, disbelief written on her face.

“Kyr, c’mon, he’s not dead. He’s not. This, this is Markus we're talking about.” she said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “He’ll be back any minute now. I’m sure of it. He’s just, just waiting for the right moment, OK? You’re still there, Markus. Right? Right?”

Colvin was standing in front of dust pile.

“MESSAGE!” he yelled, the blue figure forming, and dissipating, “MESSAGE! MESSAGE, DAMN IT! MESSAGE! WORK! MESSAGE! MESSAGE, FIND MARKUS!” But no matter how many times he called, it wouldn’t stay for more than a couple seconds.

Thog had taken a seat against the wall, staring at his gun.

They were all waiting. Waiting for Markus to spring out from behind a pillar, or drop from the ceiling, hale and hardy, and tell them it had been a ruse to give them an opening. They’d yell at him for scaring them like that, then laugh. They’d leave, together. It could still happen, as long as no one said the words they were all thinking.

“He’s gone. I… Fuck. I don’t want to believe it either.” Thog spoke, standing up. “We could wait until the sheep come home, but Markus wouldn’t have done something like this. He wouldn’t have hurt us by waiting to reveal himself. We should go, and…”

“Get paid, go home, and mourn once we’re there.” Ashe finished, trembling. “Thog’s right. Markus is dea-”

“NO!” Gregor yelled, leaping to his feet, “Don’t say it! You’ll scare him away! He’s just… gone. Right? Because if, if he isn’t, I mean… He can’t be…” Tears streamed down Gregor’s face.

“Gregor, I-” Ashe moved to put a hand on his shoulder, but he swatted it away.

“He’ll be back… He promised!” Gregor contiued to cry, "He promised he wouldn't leave..."

His loss left scars on all of them. They dealt with the grief as best they could, and eventually the pain became normal.  
But never normal enough. A spark was lost. The fire burned to embers.  
Time moved on. And they did their best to move on with it.

_ End of prologue _


End file.
